


Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

by Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fairy Tale Retellings, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Lemon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scents & Smells, Werewolf Discrimination
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 2. Il était une fois, dans un petit village, vivait un omega de dix-sept ans appelé Shouyou que tout le monde appelait le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Suite à la demande de son père omega Keiji, il part dans la forêt voir un ami de la famille que l'on surnomme Mamie Koushi mais des loups-garous alphas rodent dans les parages. Yaoi. OiSuga, KageHina.Haikyuu!! et le Petit Chaperon Rouge ne m'appartiennent pas





	Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la mouture du Petit Chaperon Rouge bien chaud façon Haikyuu!/Omegaverse que j'avais envie de faire avant la requête TsukiHina and co. Niveau distribution des rôles, je me suis inspirée de la couverture d'une anthologie de doujins appelée R.E.D Disturbance (cela collait bien aux persos) donc cela sera du KageHina et du OiSuga avec en filigrane du BokuAka et un petit peu de KuroKen. Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, dans un petit village situé à l'orée d'une forêt, vivaient un couple aimant, un alpha fauconnier du nom de Koutarou et son mari omega, Keiji. Tous deux chérissaient par dessus tout leur fils, un jeune omega du nom de Shouyou, que tous les villageois surnommaient, à son grand malheur, le Petit Chaperon Rouge à cause de la couleur de la jolie cape qu'il arborait lorsqu'il sortait, un cadeau de son père omega pour ses dix-sept ans.

Aujourd'hui, Keiji avait préparé une tarte aux cerises et une bouteille de jus de myrtilles qu'il mit dans un panier. Un de ses amis, un omega nommé Koushi-san, avait une constitution fragile et sortait peu de sa demeure située au fin fond de la forêt. Ainsi avait-il décidé de lui préparer une petite collation pour le requinquer. "Vas apporter ça à Koushi-san, demanda-t-il à Shouyou en lui donnant le panier, il s'agit d'une tarte aux cerises et du jus de myrtilles. Cela lui fera du bien.

\- D'accord, maman, accepta Shouyou un grand sourire aux lèvres, surtout que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Mamie Koushi." Keiji eut un micro-sourire à l'écoute du surnom donné par son fils, Koushi avait le même âge que lui mais il avait les cheveux gris. Cependant, celui-ci considérait Shouyou comme son propre enfant.

Le noiraud se demandait d'ailleurs quand il se trouverait un partenaire cependant ces reflexions furent interrompues par son époux derrière lui qui regardait son fils chéri enfiler sa petite cape rouge en se rongeant les ongles. "Je vais te confier une des mes chouettes pour te protég...

-...Koutarou, Shouyou est un grand garçon maintenant, le rassura Keiji en lui posant les mains sur ses épaules afin de disperser la peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux noisettes, tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais il y a ces maudits loups-garous qui rôdent dans la foret, tu as entendu ce que disent les chasseurs à leur sujet."

Une meute de loups-garous avaient en effet récemment élu domicile près de leur village et selon la rumeur, les alpha de la meute avaient tendance à enlever les omegas pour mieux les dévorer.

Certes, la guilde des chasseurs était sur le qui-vive mais on ne sait jamais. Si jamais il y avait un loup-garou qui s'en prenait à son petit poussin..."Je vais faire vite papa, le réconforta à son tour Shouyou en allant sur le seuil de la porte, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais dans la foret.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas de loup-garou à l'époque, se renfrogna un Koutarou inquiet avant d'avoir un éclair de génie, je sais! Je vais aller avec toi, comme ça, ces méchants loups ne te feront ri...

-...Ça suffit Koutarou, le coupa Keiji d'un ton sans appel, Shouyou a dix-sept ans et il sait se défendre. Aie un peu confiance en lui. De plus Sugawara ne vit pas très loin.

\- Et tu sais que je suis très rapide, papa, renchérit le roux sur le seuil de la porte, j'y vais."

Koutarou le regarda partir, la larmichette à l'oeil. Keiji poussa un soupir. Son mari surprotégeait trop leur enfant mais bon, lui aussi s'inquiétait même s'il ne le montrait pas. "J'ai fait une autre tarte aux cerises que j'ai mis dans le garde-manger. Tu en veux un peu?"

L'omega fut rassuré en voyant son époux hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Un petit goûter lui remonterait le moral.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tanière de Tetsurou, Tobio grommelait dans son coin, assis devant l'entrée en train de contempler la forêt devant lui. La meute dont il faisait partie avait décidé de se disperser un peu partout dans les bois vu que celle-ci regorgeait de petites grottes bien tranquilles. Cela dit, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, seulement trois alphas (avec lui inclus dans le lot) et un omega (qui était le partenaire de l'un d'eux).

Un des leurs avait donc rejoint les humains après avoir sympathisé avec l'un d'eux tandis que celui chez qui il était en ce moment vivait en couple avec un homme-chien omega qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et qui était maintenant son compagnon, ce qui était mal vu chez les loups-garous qui considéraient les hommes-chiens comme une sous-race.

C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de leur départ pour une terre plus accueillante et surtout plus tolérante. Malheureusement pour eux, les humains les chassaient. "Tu en fais une tête, Tobio, le taquina Tetsurou qui mangeait une tranche de bacon grillé préparé par son compagnon Kenma qui était en train de se reposer au fond de leur tanière, tu es aigri parce que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de compagnon?"

Tobio grogna, ses oreilles de loup baissées. C'était la saison des amours en ce moment chez les loups-garous et son envie de marquer quelqu'un le taraudait de plus en plus. Au moins, Kuroo-san avait de la chance là-dessus : comme il avait déjà un compagnon, cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Des effluves attirèrent soudainement son attention. Une délicieuse et irrésistible odeur de fraise.

Ses oreilles pointaient de nouveau vers le haut tandis que sa queue frétillait.

Il avait enfin trouvé son compagnon.

Shouyou gambadait tranquillement dans la forêt en chantonnant. Son père alpha avait eu tort de s'inquiéter, il n'y avait pas un chat dans le coin. Le roux en profita alors pour poser son panier au pied d'un arbre et cueillir quelques fleurs pour Mamie Koushi quand tout à coup, quelque chose lui bondit dessus, le plaquant à terre. "Hééééé!" Le petit chaperon leva alors les yeux pour voir un loup-garou le dévorer du regard de ses yeux bleus acérés. Oh non, je vais me faire manger.

Il trembla en détournant ses yeux qu'il ferma aussi sec tout en espérant que le loup ne le trouverait pas à son goût. Cependant, l'omega sentit une agréable odeur vanillée qui lui montait à la tête mais il se remémora du conseil de sa mère en cas de danger. "Toujours attendre un instant de distraction pour s'échapper."

Tobio s'émerveilla devant la beauté innocente du roux tout en lui reniflant le cou pour ensuite lui lécher la joue du bout de la langue. Son parfum sucré était exquis et sa peau tellement douce, son désir devint de plus en plus..."Aïe!" Ce petit omega à la cape rouge venait de lui assener un coup de genou dans les cotes pour se dégager de sa prise et se lever en prenant son panier. "Désolé mais tu ne me mangeras pas, sale loup, déclara Shouyou en courant suffisament vite pour s'éloigner du loup-garou.

\- Eh, reviens imbécile, s'écria Tobio en se levant tant bien que mal. Mon futur compagnon a de la ressource, cela me plait. Il regarda le chemin devant lui qui menait au fin fond des bois. Le loup-garou alpha avait vu la réaction de l'omega à son odeur et il pouvait dire qu'il était très receptif. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe.

Pourtant, il souhaitait lui parler avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Tobio huma les effluves de fraise tout en avançant. Ils menaient au fin fond de la forêt. Le loup-garou se souvint qu'il y avait une maison là-bas. Voici donc sa nouvelle destination. Cela tombait bien, il connaissait un raccourci pour aller plus vite.

Shouyou s'arrêta un moment au milieu du chemin en reprenant son souffle. Il avait chaud tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Ce n'est pas normal, je ne veux pas que Mamie Koushi me voie dans cet état.

Le roux partit donc se réfugier un peu plus loin et se reposer, le temps que ce débit de fièvre se calme.

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite cabane isolée au beau milieu d'une clairière, celui que tout le monde appelait Mamie Koushi tricotait tranquillement un petit châle pour le petit Shouyou. L'omega était frustré de ne pas pouvoir sortir voir ses amis comme il le souhaitait mais sa santé lui dictait de rester ici malheureusement. Koushi se détendit donc, assis dans sa chaise à bascule au coin du feu, les jambes recouvertes d'un plaid moletonné.

Il sentit une vague odeur de fraise dans l'air, signe que Shouyou n'était pas loin. Koushi s'apprèta donc à se lever quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment sur un loup-garou visiblement très pressé. L'omega se recroquevilla dans sa chaise en tremblant. Allait-il le manger?

Tobio renifla l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ça sent la framboise, pas la fraise, il n'est donc pas venu ici. Le loup-garou partit alors sans mot dire, continuant à flairer la senteur de fraise tandis que Koushi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu chaud.

Tooru partit dans la forêt, fusil en main, en s'assurant que personne ne le suivait. Il cherchait Tobio-chan mais il fut assailli par une multitude d'odeurs, ce qui était fort gênant. Le brun se rendit donc à la cabane présente dans la forêt au cas où ce dernier serait passé dans les parages. Autant garder sa couverture plus longtemps. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit après avoir entendu un "Entrez" un peu discret.

Koushi, qui venait de s'allonger dans son lit pour continuer son tricot, fut d'emblée charmé par l'homme qui venait d'entrer, il possédait une beauté altière sans être trop délicate et ses yeux chocolats étaient beaux à voir.

Son parfum musqué montrait que c'était un alpha mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, il le sentait. "Bonjour, se présenta Tooru, je suis Tooru Oikawa, de la guilde des chasseurs, il tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire par l'odeur de framboise qui émanait de cet omega, auriez-vous vu un loup-garou dans les parages, par hasard?

\- Il est rentré aussi vite qu'il est ressorti, répondit Koushi en lui adressant un doux sourire, et il semblait sentir quelque chose aussi."

Tobio-chan aurait trouvé son compagnon?...Les effluves de framboise l'empêchèrent de réfléchir davantage.

Tooru eut un petit sourire. Apparemment, lui aussi avait trouvé le sien. "Quel est votre nom?, demanda-t-il alors.

\- Koushi Sugawara, répondit l'omega, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mamie Koushi à cause de mes cheveux gris, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire. Etrange comme surnom.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous tiens compagnie?, questionna ensuite le chasseur en s'asseyant au pied du lit, on ne sait jamais, le loup-garou peut revenir."

Koushi hocha la tête, après tout, Shouyou et Keiji mis à part, peu de personnes ne venaient le voir. De plus, l'odeur de cet alpha lui faisait de plus en plus d'effet et en le voyant...Attends une minute : "C'est moi ou bien vos mains sont bien grandes pour un humain?"

Mince, je commence à reprendre mon apparence.

"C'-C'est pour mieux manier mon...euh... fusil." Zut, ça fait pervers comme réponse, ça.

Koushi eut un petit rire en regardant les oreilles pointues couleur chocolat apparaitre. "Vous avez de grandes oreilles, aussi."

Tooru tréssaillit en touchant ses oreilles de loup...Ce n'est pas vrai! "C'est... pour que j'entende mieux."

Koushi se rapprocha doucement de lui et souleva sa lèvre pour dévoiler des crocs. "Vous avez de grandes dents.

\- C'est pour mieux mang...C'est bon, j'ai compris, Tooru poussa un soupir, oui, je suis un loup-garou et j'ai même enrollé la guilde des chasseurs pour protéger les miens afin de leur donner le temps de s'échapper au cas où ces tueurs sanguinaires organisent une battue dans la foret mais...je ne déteste pas les humains pour autant, mon meilleur ami en est même un."

Koushi fut touché par ce qu'Oikawa-san venait de dire. Au fond, les loups-garous n'étaient pas si différents d'eux. L'omega voulut le rassurer sur ce point quand l'odeur de Tooru envahit de nouveaux ses narines, provoquant chez lui une fièvre qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

Ses chaleurs étaient là, il commençait déjà à se...Tooru comprit la situation en voyant le visage de l'omega s'empourprer tandis que son corps commençait à être en nage.

Lui-même était en état de rut.

Le loup-garou déclara alors en se déshabillant tout en humant ce parfum de framboise si excitant : "Je suis désolé mais c'est de ma faute si vous êtes en chaleurs. Chez nous, les loups-garous, lorsqu'un omega devient en chaleurs après avoir senti l'odeur de l'alpha, cela veut dire qu'il est son compagnon."

Cette nouvelle intrigua et étonna Koushi. Aucun alpha ne souhaitait de lui à cause de sa frêle constitution, de plus, il n'avait été réceptif avec aucun d'entre eux mais ce que venait de dire le loup-garou le soulageait grandement. "Cela ne te...gêne pas d'avoir...quelqu'un d'aussi... faible pour compagnon?

\- Je te trouve magnifique, murmura Tooru en s'allongeant à coté de lui en soulevant la couverture, mais trop habillé."

Le loup-garou enleva la robe de nuit rose de l'omega pour découvrir un corps tout sauf frêle à la peau de porcelaine. "Tu es bien conservé pour une mamie, plaisanta-t-il en lui frôlant doucement le torse, et ta peau est vraiment douce."

Koushi soupira ensuite sous les mains qui exploraient son corps d'une manière à la fois tendre et passionée, caressant le moindre centimètre de peau qu'elles rencontraient, massant les zones sensibles en faisant durcir les bougeons roses à l'aide de ses pouces. L'omega gémissait et écartait davantage les jambes, n'en pouvant plus de cette torride fournaise qui brûlait en lui.

Tooru cessait alors de le caresser pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en se positionnant et en le pénétrant. "Maintenant, sussurra-t-il contre les lèvres de Koushi, je vais te marquer et nous allons faire un bébé ensemble." Koushi ne niait pas qu'il voulait un enfant au fond de lui et il sentait que ce loup-garou si charmant aussi bien à l'oeil qu'à l'esprit n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il le serra contre lui en chuchotant contre l'oreille :"Vas-y, Tooru."

Tooru y alla doucement, allant et venant lentement dans l'omega en dessous de lui, savourant la chaleur moite et étroite qu'il rencontrait tout en se noyant dans une frangrance de framboise en poussant des râles. Koushi était bien délectable, tout en lui était succulent. En un mot, parfait.

Koushi remua légèrement les hanches, calquant son rythme à celui de son amant qui bougea de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort aussi, l'amenant à un plaisir sans fin. Tooru contempla la beauté de ce visage transfiguré par l'extase, aux pommettes rouges et aux yeux noisettes à moitié fermés pour mieux embrasser tendrement ces lèvres tentatrices, buvant ses gémissements tout en donnant des coups de butoir plus profonds, sentant son noeud enfler au fur et à mesire que Koushi se contractait autour de lui. "Anh, Too...ru..., haleta l'omega en dévoilant son cou, mar...que...moi..."

Le loup-garou accéda à sa requête tout en se déversant en lui. Ils restèrent ensuite ainsi, tendrement serrés l'un contre l'autre en s'émerveillant de la nouvelle palette d'émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Tooru sentit son coeur s'emplir de tendresse et de gratitude tandis que Koushi sentit le sien être plein de joie.

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux en embrassant le coeur de son compagnon bien aimé. A partir de maintenant, il le chérirait et espérait que Tobio-chan en fera autant avec le sien.

Tobio continuait à suivre l'odeur de fraise dans la forêt quand il rencontra le garçon à la cape rouge totalement avachi contre un arbre, le corps tout transpirant et le visage fiévreux. Sa déduction était donc juste.

Shouyou se sentait tout drôle depuis que ce loup-garou l'avait touché, c'était comme s'il avait déclenché ses chaleurs. Comment vais-je faire maintenant? Surtout que celui-ci se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Ça y est, il va me manger. Sauf qu'à la place, le loup-garou le porta comme une mariée. "On va dans ma tanière, déclara-t-il simplement.

Le petit Chaperon Rouge eut encore plus peur.

Tobio s'efforça de garder l'esprit clair en posant le petit omega roux sur le lit. Son odeur devenait de plus en plus entêtante, sa queue de loup se mettait même à frétiller malgré lui mais il voulait absolument discuter avec lui avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. " Tout d'abord, commença-t-il en s'asseyant près du roux, je m'appelle Tobio. Oui, je suis un loup-garou mais je ne vais pas te manger ou du moins pas de la manière dont vous, les humains, pensez.

\- Je suis...Shouyou, se présenta le roux en dépit de sa respiration saccadée, je...viens du village près de la...foret...Pourquoi je suis en chaleurs depuis que...tu m'as...touché?

\- Parce que tu es réceptif à mon odeur, répondit le noiraud, cela veut aussi dire que tu es mon compagnon. C'est la saison des amours chez nous, en ce moment, continua-t-il en fuyant son regard, je sais que cela t'est inconfortable mais je vais m'occuper de toi sans te marquer et sans...Enfin, tu vois."

Le petit Chaperon rouge sentit ses chaleurs s'intensifier en sentant de nouveau l'odeur du loup-garou. Tobio ne l'avait pas forcé et avait préféré lui expliquer la situation plutôt que de penser à son propre plaisir et ça, cela le touchait.

Les loups-garous n'étaient pas aussi méchants en fin de compte et s'il devait être son compagnon alors, pourquoi pas, après tout mais plus tard. Tobio sursauta en voyant le roux se déshabiller sans aucune gêne devant lui avant de se ruer sur lui pour le dévêtir ensuite. "Faisons-nous du...bien...tous les...deux." Il ne put rien dire de plus tant la fièvre s'était emparée de lui. Tobio l'embrassa tendrement puis l'allongea alors de nouveau sur son lit de fortune en le positionnant sur le coté tandis qu'il en fit de même mais en position inversée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...Oh!

Shouyou rougit davantage en voyant le membre durci devant lui puis il donna quelques petits coups de langue hésitants sur le gland tout en caressant doucement le baton de chair qui palpitait contre sa paume quand il entendit un long gémissement rauque suivi de quelque chose de chaud et de délicieusement humide autour de son membre. "Anh, c'est..Bon."

Tobio fut content que Shouyou éprouva du plaisir, son odeur de fraise était partout et il se délectait des caresses de l'omega qui, bien qu'elles furent maladroites, l'enflammaient encore plus. Le loup-garou continua de le goûter voracement en faisant de doux vas et vients tout en se concentrant pour laisser son noeud rétracté, ce qui fut extrêmement difficile lorsque le roux l'aspira lentement à son tour.

Le noiraud décida alors de soulever une des jambes de l'omega et d'entrer un doigt dans son intimité lubrifiée. "Mmmmm." Shouyou eut un moment de surprise bien agréable pendant qu'il continuait à sucer sa friandise improvisée. C'est de la...triche.

Tobio sourit intérieurement en regardant les jambes gigoter légèrement tandis qu'il continuait à bouger son doigt pour ensuite en faire entrer un deuxième tout en léchant le gland du roux, l'enroulant du bout de la langue.

Oh..Tobio...Je ne vais pas...te...nir

Shouyou décida alors de retirer sa bouche pour goûter autre chose situé plus au sud, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier Tobio.

Ne me dis pas qu'il suce mes..."Shou..you..Arrê..te."

L'omega l'ignora et continua de suçoter tout en caressant de nouveau le membre de sa main. Le loup-garou bougea alors ses doigts plus rapidement en Shouyou, tout en continuant de le lécher et tous deux cédèrent ensuite à la jouissance, Tobio se déversant dans la main du roux tandis que celui-ci éclaboussa malgré lui le visage du loup-garou.

"Ah, désolé, s'empressa de dire Shouyou pendant que Tobio se mit de nouveau à coté de lui tout en s'essuyant le visage maculé de blanc. "Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura le loup en le serrant dans ses bras, ça va mieux?

\- Mes chaleurs commencent à partir, lui répondit Shouyou en se levant contre lui, et merci.

\- C'est de ma faute, si tu as été ainsi, fit le loup-garou en lui caressant les cheveux, reposons-nous un peu et je te ramènerai chez toi après

\- Je dois d'abord aller voir quelqu'un, fit le roux en baillant, le panier est pour lui. Il vit dans une cabane au fond de la forêt.

\- Nous ferons un détour par là-bas, alors. Je sais où c'est.

Shouyou hocha la tête en le remerciant puis il ferma les yeux, pensant qu'au fond de lui, il aurait aimé être auprès de Tobio plus longtemps.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chaumière du roux.

Koutarou réagit au quart de tour en voyant son fils adoré en compagnie de ce loup et avec une odeur de rut sur lui en plus. "Tu as osé abuser de mon petit poussin, je le sens. Attends que je t'envoie une chouette pour te picorer les yeux bien comme il faut, sale loup...

\- Attends, papa, s'empressa de dire Shouyou, ce n'est pas ce tu crois.

\- Shouyou a raison, Koutarou, renchérit Keiji, attendons d'abord d'entendre ce que ce loup-garou a à nous dire." Ses yeux noirs transperçaient quand même Tobio du regard.

Le loup-garou déglutit. Il fallait qu'il fasse bonne figure, c'était sa future belle-famille après tout. "Tout d'abord, je vous demande la permission de courtiser votre fils." Autant dire que Shouyou et ses deux parents furent surpris. Tobio expliqua ensuite sa situation et celle des autres loups-garous, le fait que le roux fut le compagnon qu'il cherchait et la raison de son odeur de rut sur lui.

Keiji écouta tout sans mot dire avant de prendre sa décision : "Tu aurais très bien pu marquer notre fils mais tu ne l'as pas fait, ce qui est très noble de ta part, donc je te donne mon consentement si Shouyou est d'accord.

\- Je le suis, maman, déclara le petit chaperon rouge en prenant la main de son loup qui lui sourit, et ah oui, Mamie Koushi va bien, poursuivit-il, lui aussi a trouvé un compagnon loup-garou."

Tobio avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir Oikawa-san dans la chaumière avec l'ami de Shouyou. Lui qui avait pensé que son compagnon était son ami humain Iwaizumi-san, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Cela dit, il avait l'air heureux et Koushi-san aussi.

Keiji regarda ensuite son mari pour lui envoyer un message tacite qu'il comprit aussi sec. "Ok, ok, moi aussi, je t'y autorise, maugréa Koutarou, mais tu n'as pas intéret à lui faire du mal, compris?

\- Je veillerai à ce que Shouyou ne manque de rien quoiqu'il arrive, déclara Tobio en serrant davantage la main du roux, son bonheur est ma priorité maintenant.

Koutarou y vit tant de détermination dans son regard qu'il ne put qu'abdiquer. Shouyou sourit en regardant le loup-garou. Lui aussi ferait tout pour qu'il fut heureux. Keiji demanda ensuite à son fils de prendre son bain pour enlever l'odeur de rut et invita Tobio à prendre le diner avec eux malgré l'air rochon de son époux.

Et c'est ainsi que le loup-garou fut adopté dans une nouvelle famille, en attendant que le Petit Chaperon Rouge et lui fondent la sienne.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Le prochain conte réécrit sera Hansel et Gretel (que j'hésite à appeler Taichi et Eita). On se revoit pour les requêtes et la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt.


End file.
